


Breathless

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, I’m tired, Literally just straight up porn, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Neck Kissing, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If the boys (Yu and Yosuke) were actually doing what the girls thought they were doing in the back cabin during the ski trip since I’m a dumb bitch slut for opportunities like this
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	Breathless

“God, it’s freezing!” Yosuke complained as both boys stumbled into the small cabin. It was obviously very old and decrepit, but at least it provided some shelter from the roaring blizzard outside.

“Do I need to remind you whose idea it was to go down the slopes after it started to get dark?” Yu questioned. His face was expressionless as always, but there was a hint of uncharacteristic snarkiness in his response.

“Fine, lesson learned,” Yosuke grumbled, flipping his hood down. He shook his head to clear specks of sparkling snow that had fallen into his hair.

Yu closed the door behind them as Yosuke took in the open space of the singular room. From what he gathered, the cabin hadn’t been properly maintained in a few years at the very least. Everything was worn down, it smelled musty, and the interior was covered with dust while cobwebs gathered in the corners. The shack looked a bit worse for wear, but the structure must’ve been sturdy enough to withstand the harsh climate throughout its years nonetheless. It was suitable for their needs, and hopefully they wouldn’t be stuck here for more than the night at most.

This whole mess started at dusk when he’d begged Yu to go down the mountain just one last time together, but they ended up getting lost as per Yosuke’s usual bad luck. This abandoned cabin was the best they could do after failing to find their way back in the growing darkness.

“Do you see anything we could use for a fire?” Yu eventually asked.

“Wait, what? Wouldn’t that, like, burn this thing down? Everything’s made of wood,” Yosuke pondered. He had vivid flashbacks of his once magnificent MineCraft house, tragically burnt down by a single fireplace.

“Not if it’s controlled,” Yu replied, already starting to gather materials. “Try to make sure whatever you find is dry, otherwise it won’t light. Look for blankets, too. Cell reception doesn’t seem to be working all that well out here.”

Yosuke nodded in confirmation and got to work. Shelves lined the walls with old knick-knacks while sports equipment, tools, and other similar junk was littered around the rest of the area. It seems the person who’d previously inhabited the place didn’t care much for organization since everything was strewn about in a disorderly fashion. He sighed, breath becoming visible in the frosty air as he exhaled, and started sifting through everything.

This definitely wasn’t the relaxation that Yosuke was aiming for when planning this trip to do something special for the Investigation Team. His plans never worked out when it came to him, did they? There always had to be _something_ that went wrong, and unfortunately, Yu was unlucky enough to be caught up in it this time. Not to mention the guy was leaving in about a month; out of anyone, he deserved to have a good trip the most.

In a guilty way, Yosuke was almost happy he could just hang out with Yu, one-on-one, despite the circumstances. It provided some alone time that Yosuke secretly wished for, but never actively sought out since he didn’t want to burden his partner any further. The investigation just recently ended, and Yu’s schedule was already packed with just how many people he hung out with regularly. He’d always been outgoing ever since arriving in Inaba, making friends with all different types of people and naturally drawing more to his charm.

Recently, Yosuke was always too busy dealing with Teddie, who now acted as a surrogate little brother to the Hanamura family, to do anything independently with Yu when there was an available opportunity. Even after the fistfight by the Samegawa River, he still found himself jealous. However, the target of his jealousy changed. It wasn’t Yu anymore, but the people he was spending his time with instead of Yosuke.

The storm continued raging outside, but soon enough there was a pile accumulated in the center of the open space. Yu managed to find an old box of matches and attempted to start the fire while Yosuke continued the hunt for blankets and any other helpful items. What he didn’t expect to find was a TV tucked away near a corner and obscured by darkness.

“Oh, hey! Dude look, there’s a TV back here,” Yosuke pointed out. It was an older model, antennae sticking out the top and looking quite hefty. The screen wasn’t very large, maybe big enough to just barely squeeze one of them into the TV world. Not that they’d risk using it as an exit, that’s just how Yosuke measured TVs nowadays.

“I don’t suppose there’s any electricity to turn it on and watch the weather report?”

“Nope, just thought I’d mention it,” he sheepishly grinned and began settling down next to Yu near the small fire. “Hey, uh… not that I’m scared or anything, but they’re going to find us, right?”

“We’ll be fine, the team must’ve already noticed that we’re missing by now. Worst comes to worst, they’ll call the authorities and get a search party started. Staying put is the best thing to do in this scenario, even though we couldn’t leave if we wanted to. And if, for whatever reason, a boogie man tries to attack us, I’ll protect you,” Yu declared.

“I don’t need protecting,” Yosuke huffed. “I think you’re forgetting who else has fought alongside you against Shadows since the beginning. Which, by the way, are probably ten times scarier. I can hold my own!”

“You’re pouting,” he smirked.

“Am not!” A frustrated, light blush rose to his cheeks that could easily be accredited to the cold weather under different circumstances. “And boogie men aren’t even real! I- ugh, you know what? I got us into this shit anyways, so it’s only fair you get to make fun of me for a bit. Hit me with all you’ve got.”

“Well that just takes the fun out of it.”

“Ass. There really is no pleasing you, is there?”

Yosuke brought his knees to his chest and hugged his legs, effectively curling in on himself as an attempt to warm up and turn away from the source of his rising embarrassment. The heat from the fire helped a little bit, but not enough to keep him totally comfortable. He closed his eyes and started to try and get cozy when he felt a solid, warm weight suddenly settle itself gently on top of him.

Blinking in confusion, it took a moment before Yosuke finally registered what had happened. His face was already tinged with pink, but he could feel his blush deepening as he realized that Yu had draped himself over his back.

“Hey, uh, partner, what are you doing?” Yosuke quietly asked, afraid that his voice would crack if he raised it any higher.

“Sharing body heat,” Yu said bluntly. “Haven’t you seen the movies? It’s a basic survival skill.”

“Y-Yeah, but those are just movies, you don’t need to do…uhm, whatever this is,” Yosuke murmured.

“...What if I want to?”

“Huh?” Yosuke squeaked.

“Oh, sorry, I guess you didn’t hear me,” he apologized and shifted around. Yosuke had a brief moment of relief until Yu positioned himself closer, leaning down so his mouth was right next to his ear. Yosuke gulped, not realizing he’d been holding his breath.

“I said,” Yu whispered, “what if I want to?”

“Partner-“

“We have to heat up somehow, don’t we?” Yu continued, grabbing his chin, partially rotating him, and all but making Yosuke look at him. The brunet’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Y-Yeah, I guess so… but, u-um… how?” Yosuke’s voice faltered on that last syllable. He knew damn well he was provoking him.

“Hmm,” Yu hummed thoughtfully. “I have a few ideas.”

And with that, Yu leaned down and kissed him. Both of their lips were cold, but the kiss soon became increasingly warm between their shared heat locked together. The hand placed on his face that had guided him was also icy, much like the rest of their bodies, but Yosuke didn’t mind. Everywhere Yu touched quickly became searing hot. Yosuke found that he craved that touch. He wanted to be touched everywhere by him, he wanted more.

Yu turned the shorter boy’s body towards his while deepening the kiss, and Yosuke eagerly complied, extending his arms to reach around Yu’s neck and straddle his lap. Desire pooled into a pleasant urge taking place deep within his gut. It didn’t matter if this was usually something a girl was supposed to do; It just felt right, no matter how awkward bumping limbs against one another as inexperienced teenagers was. They ended up shedding the heaviest of their coats as the heat increased, throwing them haphazardly to the side.

A tongue found its way into his mouth, and Yosuke lightly gasped before melding into it with his own. Yu licked at him for a little bit, occasionally retreating to go bite at his bottom lip then return with just as much passion. The warmth shared between their two mouths was becoming too much to bear, and Yosuke unconsciously made a small noise in the back of his throat.

He pulled back in embarrassment, gasping for breath and weighing heavily on Yu. Their lips had started dry and chapped from the weather but became more slick and moistened the heavier it got. A thin trail of saliva connected the two after they parted, finally dropping against Yosuke’s chin.

Yu took the opportunity to place one hand on Yosuke’s ass and firmly squeeze, kneading it afterwards. That certainly didn’t help with his breathlessness. Then Yu started planting delicate kisses down his jawline and neck all the while squeezing and kneading his partner’s ass. Those delicate displays of affection turned into sucking, licking, nipping, and biting, until he was stopped by a shirt. By then, Yosuke was already grabbing onto his back, groaning, and had been straining against his pants for a couple minutes. Yu shifted, and he could feel the growing hardness on him as well.

Screw what this meant for his sexuality, that discussion can come later, Yosuke never wanted anything more in the moment. He started pawing at the sizable bulge in Yu’s pants before a hand clamped around his wrist. Wordlessly, he looked up and felt Yu’s thumb drag across Yosuke’s bottom lip. He got the message.

Yosuke moved to shimmy off of Yu’s lap, hurriedly sitting with his legs tucked underneath him instead. He watched as Yu got up to kneel and unbuckle his belt, then slid his pants down until they were mid-thigh. When Yosuke started to lean down in preparation, he was stopped again. Yu’s hands were on the waistband of his boxers. _So close_.

“Use your manners. What do we say?” Yu chided.

“P...,” he took a deep breath. “Please.”

“Good boy.”

Yosuke had never been so compliant before, and he never wanted to be so compliant unless it was with his partner. His hands were taken by Yu, then placed on his waistband as an invitation. Just to be sure, he looked up and got a nod in confirmation.

Digging his fingers into the elastic, Yosuke pulled the garment off until it was settled on top of where Yu’s pants lay around his thighs.

Yu was sizable, and for lack of all better words, perfect in Yosuke’s eyes. He was a bit above average length, and his thickness was accentuated by visible veins. Gently, Yosuke traced a finger up the underside of his shaft, following one in particular. He then wrapped a hand around the base and began slowly pumping Yu’s cock until it was fully hard, flushed, and a bead of precum came out of the slit.

Dragging out his long strokes, not stopping his hand, Yosuke took that opportunity to be bold and lick it clean. Yu grunted and threaded fingers through his hair, pulling him towards his manhood in a silent order. Yosuke eagerly obeyed, leaning forward and running his tongue along Yu’s dick, base to tip, earning a groan. The grip in his hair tightened as he dug his tongue into the tip, finally bringing the head to rest in his mouth.

The taste was foreign, but not unwelcome. It mostly tasted like skin, albeit with a tinge of saltiness. Almost like sweat, but still sweet in its own way. He immediately began sucking, trying out what he thought might feel best by massaging the length with his tongue afterwards. Yosuke pulled off and dragged his mouth up and down the whole shaft again, slicking it up with saliva and precum.

The next time he brought Yu’s cock into his mouth, it went deeper. Yosuke gave a harsh suck and had his head brought forward by Yu’s hands tugging his hair, hips thrusting into his face. He moaned around the length filling his mouth, the precum steadily seeping out, and continued to be pulled until the tip started to enter his throat.

Suppressing his gag reflex was easier after living with Teddie and being subjected to his cooking abominations, as weird as that sounds. Also that one time the bear almost shoved a spoon down his windpipe while feeding him a new concoction.

He relaxed as best he could and prepared, giving one last glance at Yu before shutting his eyes and deepthroating. He completely engulfed the entirety of Yu’s dick until he could feel his face press against stomach, taking shallow breaths through his nose.

Yu lost all remaining composure with a deep groan, holding his partner’s face tightly against his groin, thrusting as if he could go any deeper. Then he pulled back and began immediately face-fucking Yosuke until there were tears in the other boy’s eyes and hands desperately grabbing for leverage on his legs. Drool, and whatever else, was leaking from the corners of his mouth. The rhythm smoothed out enough that he was able to breath during small, well-timed segments.

“God, _fuck_ , Yosuke yo-... you’re so good,” Yu praised quietly, his words becoming increasingly more vulgar. He’d never been so talkative, or obscene. “Your mouth, _hah_ , your lips look so fucking perfect wrapped around my dick like this. You like this, don’t you?”

The brunet gave another long suck seemingly in response, looking up through tear-filled eyes.

“ _Yeah_. S-Shit, I’m not gonna last much longer. When I cum, I ne- I need you to keep some in your mouth, okay?”

Although Yosuke didn’t know why he was being asked to do that, he did his best to nod through harsh movements. Moments later Yu unraveled, pulling his hair and jerking deep into his throat, moaning lowly as he came. Yosuke did as instructed and swallowed the excess semen, keeping a good amount still in his mouth.

He slowly calmed down and Yosuke took several deep breaths as he was pulled away, mouth lewdly hanging open and dripping with fluids. He’d bet he looked eerily similar to one of those exaggerated anime girls he occasionally saw in hentai doing stupid ahegao faces.

Yosuke opened his eyes and glanced up through the few stray tears he tried holding back, giving a small smile. Yu returned the smile as he caressed his tearstained cheek, leaning him back and tugging off Yosuke’s pants to the ankles, taking one shoeless foot out of them completely.

Yosuke ended up unceremoniously sprawled out on the floor, furiously blushing at being so exposed, even in front of his partner. Yu didn’t pay any mind to his shyness, delicately spreading his legs apart and digging two fingers into Yosuke’s mouth to scoop out the cum. He layered them in the makeshift lube and leaned over his partner.

Despite where Yosuke’s mouth literally just was, he was kissed. It wasn’t ferocious or consumed with lust, it was a kind and loving kiss filled with affection, albeit a bit of a strange sentiment at the moment.

“Wha- you know you just… just, uh, came there, right?” He timidly asked. His voice still functioned much to his surprise, even if it was worn out.

“I’m aware, I just really appreciate that I’m able to do this,” Yu replied. Suddenly, Yosuke felt something wet and… slimy... come in contact with his ass. He jumped and Yu was quick to calm him down. “It’s just me… it’ll be okay, relax,” He whispered.

The next moment, Yosuke felt one of the fingers breach his entrance. It wasn’t uncomfortable quite yet, but it _was_ cold, that was nothing new. The heat from staying in his mouth had worn off. He mostly focused on relieving his tension and paying attention to Yu’s reassurances while the digit worked further and further into him with the aid of… oh god… Yu’s cum working as a lubricant.

Yu got down to the knuckle and praised the brunet for doing such a good job. As much as Yosuke always protested about being “babied”, he rather enjoyed trusting his partner to take care of and cherish him, just this once. It didn’t help that any and all thoughts had been immediately wiped at the new sensations that came along with it.

Slowly, Yu was able to work a second finger in with little resistance. He was actively working at thrusting, rubbing, and bending his fingers to make stretching as painless, and more pleasurable, as possible. From the little drowned out sounds Yosuke was making, it certainly seemed like he was enjoying himself.

“How,” Yosuke gasped, “are you so good with your hands- _ngh…_ ” His sensitivity wasn’t always this bad, was it?

“A magician never reveals his secrets.”

“I thought I wa _-ah-wa_ s the magician,” he writhed. Somehow he was able to remember something about tarot cards during all of this, all from that time Yu vaguely went into minimal detail about the ITs arcanas or something.

“You can’t expect magic to _not_ be involved in hands this good,” Yu retorted, hitting a certain spot deeply and making Yosuke briefly cry out before he could muffle himself.

“You- You’re terrible,” Yosuke moaned.

“You say that, but who here is using my hand as a personal dildo again?” Yu questioned.

He hasn’t even been consciously doing it, but Yu was right. Yosuke’d gotten pretty caught up in the action, basically riding Yu’s fingers. His face became flushed, so much so that he was pretty sure it extended to his ears, neck, and shoulders.

_Screw this. What dignity did he even have left? It wasn’t worth holding onto. He knew what he wanted._

“Please partner, just... just fuck me already,” he begged, catching Yu off guard. His hips had stopped and Yu halted his fingers movement.

“Are you sure?”

“Goddammit, you can’t just tease me like this and not go all the way!” Yosuke cried. “I’ve loved you for a long time, and I’ve imagined a scenario like this more than I’d like to admit! So, please, I need you to do this!”

Yu gently pulled his hand away and caressed Yosuke’s face with his clean hand, wiping away any remnants of mess. His silver eyes seemed to darken with lust.

“I’m glad all it took to admit it was getting stuck in the middle of nowhere during a blizzard.”

Just then, Yosuke felt something thicker than fingers prod his asshole. He hastily wrapped his legs around Yu once he felt the head finally push past any lingering resistance and enter his body.

Yu liked taking his time, and when he finally bottomed out with multiple mini-thrusts, they were both obscenely panting. Yu pulled out his thick length almost completely, making the brunet whine at the loss, then immediately shoved himself back in, earning a sharp squeak instead. Yosuke couldn’t help from making similar embarrassing noises every time the other boy roughly pushed into him with his throbbing manhood, making slick noises as it repeatedly thrusted in and out.

There was a solid grip in his fluffy hair and on his hips, keeping him in place as he was fucked within an inch of his life. His hands were curled up in a random article of clothing beneath him, gripped so tightly that it turned his knuckles nearly white. All sensations were dulled down until all he could focus on was sex, not even caring about the small noises anymore.

Yu grabbed his ankles and positioned his legs over his shoulders so he could get deeper, Yosuke bending himself to his will, both figuratively and literally. The new angle allowed Yu to hit his prostate dead-on, making him scream in pleasure. Yu stopped his wild thrusts to stay there for a moment, rubbing the spot and giving him delectable stimulation.

“This is payback for every time you flirted with me and were too fucking oblivious to even realize it,” Yu growled, sharply snapping his hips and ramming into the other boy’s prostate again. “I’ve wanted to spread your legs and watch you fall apart ever since seeing your ass sticking out of the trash can. Your pretty-boy face is definitely an added benefit... If Teddie hadn’t entered last minute, you would’ve won the cross-dressing pageant, hands down.”

“Y-Yu, wait, I’m- _hah-_ ”

“Remind me to thank Chie for putting you in such a short skirt. I was staring at your legs all day, it took all my restraint to not bend you over a desk and take you right fucking there. I wouldn’t even give a shit if anyone walked in on us, and you’d be too far gone to notice. Maybe we should dress you up next time we do this...”

It was becoming too much to bear with everything overloading his senses at once. Implication of a ‘next time’ along with the thought of dressing in a short skirt for Yu, even though he’d never admit that sounded really hot, made everything worse. Or better. Depends on how you look at it.

The pattern continued until Yosuke felt himself suddenly release due to a particular hard thrust, no hands on his erection needed, no matter how much he tried to hold back the orgasm. Every semblance of control was lost. That was a first.

Then again, he just had a lot of firsts.

“P-PARTNER, OH GOD, OH SHIT! WAIT- AUGHCK,” he screamed.

Yu didn’t seem to mind, even with the loud ass moan Yosuke squealed as his cum kept pouring out of his twitching member. There wasn’t any time to bask in the afterglow as Yu continued pounding into his sensitivity. If anything, he seemed to gain some new energy, going at it harder than before until eventually sighing, settling deeply into Yosuke and spilling his load. The feeling of Yu throbbing hotly inside of him, feeling his heartbeat in the most obscene of places, made Yosuke want to do it all over again.

Although... maybe when he’s less sore and they’re not in a remote cabin without heating during a heavy snowstorm.

He didn’t try to move from his position, even as the liquid started to overflow. He wanted to stay wrapped in Yu’s arms and fully connected to him always. They both attempted to catch their breaths when Yosuke started giggling at the absurdity of the situation.

“This is crazy… Holy shit, this is crazy,” he whispered.

_Blam!_

The sound of the heavy wooden door slamming open pulled both boys out of their euphoria, Yu’s eyes darting towards the source while Yosuke remained completely frozen.

“H-H-Hey! Wh-What do you guys think you’re doing?!” Chie shrieked. Yosuke paled.

_If she’s there, then that means..._

“Senpai, no! Don’t leave me!” Rise’s plea cut through the tense air.

_The rest weren’t far behind._

Yosuke hesitantly raised his fearful gaze to the open doorway where multiple of his friends stood, looking at him spread eagle, legs hoisted over Yu’s shoulders, his best friend still buried in his ass and cum dribbling down his thighs.

“Guys, you can’t just rush in here an- WOAH! WHAT THE FUCK?” Kanji shouted and quickly ran outside again, covering his eyes and nearly knocking over Teddie.

“Ooh! Is this scoring?” Teddie excitedly asked, rushing to get a closer look. Kanji blindly ran in and dragged him outside again, throwing the bear into the snow and hastily following.

Chie followed close behind, but not before attempting to throw a random book at the pair, screaming about them being perverts. Yukiko looked to be on the verge of a crazed laughing fit, Naoto looked flabbergasted, mildly horrified, and Rise’s jaw would’ve broken if widened her mouth any more in shock.

Yu pulled out with an audible squelch, making everyone cringe simultaneously. He set Yosuke’s legs back on the floor, observing the mess leaking out of his ass while the brunet contorted his body for a desperate attempt at modesty. Once slightly more presentable, the former leader turned back to the group.

“It’s… not gay if you say no homo.”

Kanji snorted.

“You moron!” Chie shouted from just beyond the door frame. “It’s pretty freaking gay to be caught balls deep in your ‘ _partner_ ’! And it’s cold as hell, I wish your dicks froze off!”

“Actually Chie, hell is supposed to be-,” Yukiko gasped between holding back her laughter. “Hell is supposed to be really hot, ahaha!”

“Kanji! Kanji, what are dicks?” Teddie chimed in with wide-eyed, innocent curiosity.

“Yosuke-senpai!” Kanji yelled. “You haven’t given him the talk?!”

“W-What? Since when did that become my responsibility?! And telling him about it would only make his habits worse! Why are you guys even here anyway?!”

“We heard strange noises coming from the shed behind our cabin so we came to investigate, duh! Now I wish we hadn’t!” Chie stomped.

“Chie thought the sounds were ghosts, she got scared,” Yukiko said, still going hysterical.

“ _Hey_!”

“I suggest we wait for this conversation until after everyone is properly dressed!” Naoto announced uncomfortably. “Please excuse us while you two… fix yourselves up!”

Naoto had to grab Rise since the poor girl had short circuited, stumbling away and stuttering without removing her eyes from the scene. Yukiko tried her best to help push Rise along, closing the door behind them. Teddie was distantly continuing to bombard Kanji with questions, adding to the insanity.

“I wasn’t… really that loud… was I…?” Yosuke muttered.

.....

Alt. Ending:

“C’mon Rise, you’re not frozen, are ya?” Chie teased and prodded her shoulder, snapping the girl out of the theories running around in her head.

_Yu-Senpai... and Yosuke-senpai...? They were close, but were they that close? Close enough to..._

Rise shook her head clean of those dirty thoughts and marched towards the shed with slight desperation in each step. When the group arrived and busted the door open, all they saw was Yosuke groaning on the floor, still dressed and holding his head, a shelf with fallen tools scattered all around it.

Everyone was pretty quick to piece together what happened. Yosuke’s bad luck struck again when a heavy shelf of tools and books collapsed right on top of his head. Yu, being the kind senpai she adored, took the time to comfort him all the while Yosuke was mumbling about dying and how he wanted his corpse handled. The poor guy might’ve had a concussion, but Rise couldn’t have been more relieved to see him hurt instead of in the alternative scenario she imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you click on this and why did you read it???? Yes I’m shaming you and also myself for writing this despite my area of expertise not actually being gay sex. Now enjoy your evening (I know you’re reading this at night you sleep deprived swine) and take some horny repellent on your way out


End file.
